<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a peaceful slumber by blueomi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614198">a peaceful slumber</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueomi/pseuds/blueomi'>blueomi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Movie Night, SakuAtsu, clueless omi, clumsy love, i love them, theyre so precious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueomi/pseuds/blueomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Observations of a sleeping Kiyoomi, by Atsumu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a peaceful slumber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this has like literally no plot i just thought it was kinda cute (: i both love and despise myself for writing this in one sitting and drying up most of my time for homework.. anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dusk settled over the haze of the sky, blanketing the atmosphere in a foggy darkness that wrapped itself around the objects in its way. Cars headlights shone through the encroaching darkness, neon OPEN signs could be seen from across the ways of busy streets, and the bright light of Sakusa Kiyoomi’s gaming PC lit up his face from the shadows that threatened to fall over it.</p><p>Saturday nights were a gratefully received night off of practice for the MSBY Black Jackals, as Samson Foster, their coach, greatly believed in resting days. Needless to say, his players did as well.</p><p>Sakusa wasn’t quite sure of exactly how he had come to be roommates with Miya Atsumu; he figured that when it had happened, he’d tried his best to violently block it out of his mind, resulting in lost memories. But he was once again reminded of this occurrence when, for the millionth time, the bedroom to his door was pushed open without even a knock from his blond setter.</p><p>“How many damn times have I told you to knock, Miya?” Sakusa groaned, clicking away at the Minecraft world he had been building for the past few months.</p><p>Atsumu sighed, and crossed over to Sakusa’s bed, where the taller man sent him a harsh glare from his seat in his comfortable gaming chair. Atsumu paused his action of sitting down onto the mattress, and instead walked over to Sakusa at his desk, sitting on the side close to him. “I’m bored, Omi.” he said quietly.</p><p>Sakusa raised his eyebrow. One, for the fact that Atsumu was being quiet, something that he never could be, no matter how many times Sakusa had pleaded for him to just shut up. Two, for the fact that Atsumu was bored. He usually had at least one of his two regular hobbies available to him, either calling Osamu on the phone, or annoying the shit out of Sakusa.</p><p>He supposed the latter was always happening, though. Atsumu was annoying just by default. It was almost an accomplishment, really.</p><p>“Well, I’m not. So find something to do with yourself.” Sakusa deadpanned.</p><p>“No, see, this is where ya come in, Omi. Maybe ya wanted t’ watch a movie with me, or somethin’?” Atsumu asked hopefully, tapping lightly on Sakusa’s forearm.

</p><p>“Last time I-” Sakusa began.</p><p>“And I promise I won’t talk over the movie this time.” Atsumu rushed out, an uneven sheepish smile stretching across his lips.</p><p>Sakusa sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being the one to annoy Atsumu for once, leaving him in waiting. He used his provided time to contemplate his setter’s offer. A movie with Atsumu was never really bad, per se. Even if he talked over the movie, it was slightly endearing, in a way. </p><p>He was very animated when he talked, (which was all the time) and Sakusa often found himself observing the shorter man quietly as he did so. A movie was also the perfect time to do this, seeing as it was easy to pretend he had been paying attention to the film the entire time.</p><p>Sakusa could feel Atsumu growing impatient next to him, so he wordlessly clicked “Save and Exit” on his game, closing out of the application. He swiveled his chair to face Atsumu, who caught his eye with a small smile that he had much trouble containing from growing into a much larger grin. </p><p>Sakusa merely stood up and flicked Atsumu on the side of the head, putting just enough force behind it to ensure that it didn’t really leave a sting for Atsumu to go through. He stood up from his chair, stretching upward and yawning. He opened his eyes to find his setter waiting for him, although that didn’t last long. Atsumu shot up from his place on the desk and slid over to the frame of Sakusa’s door.</p><p>He stared at Sakusa with an unamused expression as the outside hitter merely shuffled slowly over to the door, with absolutely no speed behind his steps. Atsumu took it upon himself to rush over and grab Sakusa’s hand in his, pulling him along with all of his weight.</p><p>Fighting back would require quite a bit of effort on Sakusa’s end, so he was forced to succumb to Atsumu’s lead, closing his hand around Atsumu’s as they walked to their living room together. He noticed that Atsumu’s pace had slowed drastically, and they were now walking at about the same speed Sakusa had begun at. He decided to not think much of it, however, and fell into step with the blond man, who gave a light squeeze to their hands.

</p><p>Upon arriving at the couch, Atsumu slowly released his grip of Sakusa’s hand, and pushed him gently down onto the couch. Sakusa pulled his previously held hand into his other one, and grabbed a blanket, inconspicuously wiping the mysterious sweat that had appeared there for some reason. He snapped his head up at the sound of Atsumu’s voice, where he was still standing above him.</p><p>“Stay here, Omi, I’ll get stuff for us t’eat from the kitchen, ‘n ya look through the movies.” he instructed, a smile quirking up on only one side of his mouth. Sakusa nodded and reached over to grab the remote from one of the couch cushions, knowing that Atsumu had watched TV last, seeing as Sakusa always put it back in its place on the table. </p><p>He clicked the TV on and scrolled over to Netflix, stifling a chuckle when he found that Atsumu had changed Sakusa’s profile to “omi-omi.” He then began to scroll through the movies that were recommended to him, choosing to ignore the quiet scuffles he heard from Atsumu in the kitchen.</p><p>Close to ten minutes later, Sakusa had decided on one of his favorite movies as a child, Brother Bear, figuring Atsumu would definitely be amused by the film’s childish humor. Right about then, the entry to the kitchen was occupied by Atsumu’s wide frame, which was holding a bowl of freshly popped popcorn, as well as the container of mochi ice cream Sakusa assumed he had bought from the store recently.</p><p>The outside hitter scooted over a tad, ensuring there was enough space for the bowl between the two of them, but Atsumu paid no mind and instead sat close to Sakusa, relaxing underneath the blanket and settling the bowl over both of their laps. Sakusa immediately snatched the container of mochi out of Atsumu’s fingers, the blond man not being quick enough to fight the motion in his relaxed state. Sakusa let the smallest of smug smiles twist across his lips as he opened the box, taking one of the randomly assorted flavors out.</p><p>Atsumu watched him quietly as he did so, a small smile mirroring the outside hitter’s. Sakusa could feel his cheeks about to dust with red, so he quickly flicked his gaze up to the TV and began talking, both forgetting and not caring that his mouth was full. “Um, so, I figured Brother Bear would be good. It was one of my favorites as a kid, and-”</p><p>“Alright, Omi. Sounds good.” Atsumu interrupted, letting out a chuckle at the younger man’s nervous spewing of words.</p><p>Sakusa just nodded silently, pressing play, and settling into the couch as the beginning credits of the film moved across the large TV screen. He felt Atsumu nudge at his side, and he figured his setter was offering him the bowl of popcorn to eat, so he began to reach for a handful. But instead, he was met by an eye-roll from Atsumu, who was sheepishly grinning.</p><p>Sakusa raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he disregarded the noise from the movie beginning. Atsumu merely met eyes with him for a moment, and then picked up Sakusa’s arm where it was stuck to his side, and laid in the warmth where it had been before.</p><p>Sakusa’s eyes shone with a quiet understanding, and he pursed his lips as Atsumu settled into his side, laying his head on the junction where Sakusa’s arm met his shoulder. It was somehow difficult to return his focus to the movie again, even though the confusion of the matter had been sorted out. However, the dark-haired man forced his attention onto the events of the wildlife in the film, and finally got the handful of popcorn he had attempted to get those few moments before.</p><p>Moments of comfortable silence spread between the two men, and Sakusa moved his hand to a more comfortable place, letting his fingertips rest across the blond’s bicep. He felt Atsumu’s breath of content whistle over his collarbones, and suddenly found that the movie was much easier for his mind to follow.</p><p>After a little more than three quarters of the movie had passed by, and the empty bowl of popcorn and box of mochi had been thrown onto the carpet, Atsumu could feel Sakusa’s chest rise and fall in steady, even breaths. By this, he knew that the outside hitter was asleep, and he let his eyes drift upward to the sight of Sakusa’s head lolled backwards onto the couch cushions.</p><p>The setter stifled a chuckle at the sight of Sakusa sleeping so peacefully and soundly, and let his eyes linger on the wonder of such a relaxed Sakusa Kiyoomi. He observed the way Sakusa’s adam’s apple rose and fell with the rhythm of his steady breaths, and how his skin stretched so smoothly over the tendons of his neck. He followed the harsh line of Sakusa’s well defined jawline, and had an irrepressible urge to ghost a finger over it.

</p><p>He reached upwards slowly, carefully, and guided his shaking finger over Sakusa’s smooth skin, slowly pulling it back as if he had been reluctant to take it away. He figured that from there on out, touching with his eyes would be the best option for the pool of nerves that was jostling in his stomach. </p><p>From his angle, Atsumu could see how Sakusa’s long eyelashes almost rested upon the tops of his cheeks, and how they fluttered in his sleep every few moments. The blond’s gaze flickered to Sakusa’s smooth lips that were ever so slightly parted, and how the bottom one was gradually pulled inward with every inhale. His gaze naturally followed up Sakusa’s harshly defined cupid’s bow, and up to his small, curved nose that just barely pointed at the tip.</p><p>He then brought his gaze upon his very favorite part of Sakusa, the two matching moles that were placed above the outside hitter’s right eyebrow. He often thought about how peculiar it was that the two moles were perfectly stacked atop each other, and eventually decided that it was just something that added to the elegance of Sakusa’s beauty. He had the strongest urge of all to reach up and brush his fingers over those, but a mix of fear and inability to reach hindered him.</p><p>Lastly, he observed the way Sakusa’s dark curls were splayed out on the couch cushion; despite the younger man having it all tied up, some of the hair always managed to escape. Atsumu admired the way Sakusa cared for his hair, as it resulted in perfectly defined loose black curls, that gracefully billowed from their roots. Atsumu had touched Sakusa’s hair before, (both on accident and on purpose) and knew from experience that, yes, it was as soft as it looked.</p><p>Feeling a small sweep of guilt and embarrassment rush over him, Atsumu tore his eyes away from the sleeping man and burrowed his head into the crook of his neck, looking back to the movie that he discovered was just now ending. He laid in the darkness of their living room as the music of the credits wafted through the mostly empty space, and soaked in the pure feeling of Sakusa, and just how it felt to lie in his arms.</p><p>After the movie had completely ended, and the screen was left dark, Atsumu reached for the remote and turned the TV off, haphazardly tossing the controller onto the remaining couch cushions next to him.</p><p>A few more moments of the content feeling and peaceful silence later, Atsumu snaked his arm over Sakusa’s midsection and gently shook the taller man awake, mumbling softly that he had fallen asleep, and that the movie was now over. Sakusa softly uttered groggy sounds of sleep, and forced his eyes open to take in his surroundings.</p><p>He looked down to find Atsumu curled under his arm, looking up at him expectantly with a lopsided smile. Sakusa squinted one eye and scrunched up his nose, deeply breathing, and then turning his attention back to his setter, who had not lifted his gaze from him. </p><p>Sakusa was still at least halfway asleep when he felt the weight of Atsumu’s body shift off of him, and grab him by the hand, pulling him up, where he bumped into an unexpecting Atsumu who nearly toppled over. The blond laughed and led the sleepy Sakusa down the dark hallway and into his room, where he pulled Sakusa close to his bed and motioned him into it. The outside hitter nodded groggily and practically collapsed into his bed, roughly pulling the blankets over himself.</p><p>Atsumu laughed warmly as his cheeks were pinched by the result of a too-large smile, and his eyes shone with adoration even considering the darkness of Sakusa’s room.</p><p>He placed a hand gently on Sakusa’s chest and leaned down slowly, placing two soft kisses over the birthmarks, lingering on each of them. He felt Sakusa stir underneath him, and then moved his lips close to the outside hitter’s ear, quietly mumbling a few words, just in case he could hear him. “G’night, Omi.”</p><p>He pulled his body away from Sakusa’s and quickly, quietly slipped out of the younger man’s bedroom, softly closing the door, and disappearing into his own room.

</p><p>Sakusa had been so close to sleep just moments before, but after feeling the soft warmth of Atsumu’s lips pressed against his forehead, the only thing he could now think about was that he would never be able to fall asleep.</p><p>The silence around him almost seemed too stifling to break, but the last words he whispered into the heavy atmosphere were accompanied by a swelling in his chest. </p><p>“Goodnight, ‘Tsumu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh! so yeah that was it, my first time writing an entire (short) sakuatsu story (: i hope u enjoyed that, they are my favorites. hopefully soon i’ll publish something that isn’t purely self-indulgent and that actually has a plot &lt;3 i love u all sm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>